ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Psylocke
How Psylocke joined the Tourney Psylocke was born Elisabeth Glorianna "Betsy" Braddock and raised in England. Born in the small town of Maldon, Essex, Betsy and her brothers had a very privileged life. She is the twin sister of Brian Braddock, better known as the superhero Captain Britain. She eventually came to join the X-Men and learn how to better use her powers after being rescued from Spiral and the Mojo World by The New Mutants. Some time later, in a desperate attempt to save her teammates from being murders by the Reavers, she activated the Siege Perilous portal, given to the X-Men by Roma as a last resort. Beings who entered the portal were cosmically judged and reborn into another life, given a "clean slate". Character Select Screen Animation Psylocke swings her psy glowing hand 4 times towards the camera as she says "Do you think you can withstand my psychic knife?". Special Attacks Psy-Blast (Neutral) Psylocke shoots a Psy projectile at her opponent. Psy-Izuna (Side) Psylocke reaches to grab her opponent. If she connects, she warps with her opponent higher up then she spins downward and slams her opponent to the ground. Psy-Blade (Up) Psylocke flies upwards while she attacks with her Psi all around her. Dragon Fang (Down) Psylocke jumps lightly airborne while kicking upwards 3 times. She can send her opponent sky high if near him/her. Psy-Thrust (Hyper Smash) Psylocke powers up and then does a drill attack, and this can be performed while jumping as well. You can hold the joystick in any direction as soon as the motion is complete, which allows you to control where this flies at. Also pressing an attack button and a direction on the joystick when she's almost done with the move will cause her to do it again, although it doesn't last as long as the first time. Kocho-Gakure (Final Smash) Psylocke summons a bunch of psi-butterflies that fly around her in circles. She then unleashes the psi butterflies around the battlefield. Victory Animations #Psylocke fixes her hair then glows her left hand and swings it down saying "No sweat!". #Psylocke does the Psy-Blade then poses on the ground. #Psylocke does thrusts with her psi-knife form her right then left hand as she says "I have danced with the devil himself. You are no threat to me.". On-Screen Appearance Psylocke jumps down throwing off her ninja guise saying "Come on!". Special Quotes *Better not fall down, old timer! (When fighting Huang Gai) *Do you want me to send your mind anywhere? (When fighting Xiaoyu) *My arts have been versed, and my psy is more powerful. (When fighting Anna) Trivia *Though she must be unlocked in various Marvel Universe fighting games, Super Smash Bros. Tourney features Psylocke available right at the very beginning. *Psylocke shares her Japanese voice actress with Orochimaru, Stella the Storyteller, Harry 2X, and Wednesday Addams. *The rival of Psylocke is Renji. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters